


Too Hot to Handle

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 30Pale and Niki cool off on a hot day.





	Too Hot to Handle

Fall in NYC was unseasonably warm that year, seeming almost like summer and Pale was hating every minute of it.

“Fuck me, I’m so fucking hot,” he exclaimed as he plopped down on his girlfriend Niki’s couch. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he stretched his feet out.

“Will you stop complaining?” she retorted from the kitchen area. 

“But I’m hot,” he whined.

“Well, you bitching about it is not gonna fix the problem.”

Pale continued to fuss. Niki shot him a look.

“Keep it up and I’ll really give you something to whine about,” she challenged him.

He returned the look. “You wouldn’t dare.”

She raised her eyebrows. She walked over to the freezer and pulled out a few ice cubes. She silently walked over to where her large boyfriend was on the couch and wordlessly stuck the freezing cubes down his shirt.

“MOTHERFUCKER!!!!” Pale screamed as they hit his skin. He jumped up and fished the cubes out of his shirt. “Oh, you are in so much trouble now, you little brat!”

He started to chase Niki around her garden level apartment. She giggled as she skillfully dodged him. She ran into her bedroom and hopped onto the bed. She was about to jump down when Pale grabbed her, lifted her over his wide shoulders. He got her in a bear hug from behind and reached under her top, sticking one of the partially melted ice cubes on her right nipple.

“YOU JERK!!!!” she screeched as she tried to wiggle away.

Pale just reached into her shorts with the other one and stuck it down her panties.

Niki let out a half scream half moan she doubled over from the sensation in her lady bits. Her legs started to get weak.

“Fuck,” she moaned, glad her boyfriend was holding onto her waist. “Oh, you… you asshole.”

“Am I now?” he asked.

He picked up and playfully tossed her onto the bed. He climbed over her, pinning her arms over her head with one strong hand; his other hand dipped into her shorts, his fingers caressing her clit.

Niki started to squirm underneath Pale. She nibbled on her lower lip as he lowered his hand and rubbed up and down her slit.

“You like that, huh?” he asked.

She just nodded, her toes curling slightly.

He grinned and slowly pushed his finger inside her cave. Niki gasped as the pad of his finer rubbed the front wall of her cervix.

Pale vigorously pumped his finger into her canal, his digits becoming slick with her syrup. He removed his hand and pulled her shorts, top, and panties off, tossing them to the floor. He pulled his own shirt and pants off as well, his semi-erect member bobbing up and down as he freed it from his underwear.

Niki reached over and stroked his shaft; it quickly grew hard at her touch.

He took it from her and rubbed it up and down over her folds, the mix of her juices and his pre-cum making it extra slick. Once his penis was well-lubricated, Pale burrowed it into Niki’s sex, groaning at the sensation. He lifted her legs up, holding them by her ankles as he spread them. He rocked his hips, his erection sliding in and out of her vagina with ease.

“Fuck me, you so fucking tight,” he grumbled as he rocked his hips. “It’s like you’re a fucking virgin or some shit.”

“You like how I feel?” she asked, her small pert breasts bouncing as Pale fucked her with raw abandon.

“Fuck yes,” he replied. He looked down at her. “Touch yourself.”

Niki reached down with her right hand and started to finger her clit. She rested her other hand on his right thigh.

“Oh yeah,” she mewed. “That’s it, baby, harder. Harder! Come on, make me cum!”

“You want me to make you come?”

She nodded. “Make me come so hard, baby.”

Pale increased the speed of his hips. He gnawed on his lower lips, glancing down at the sight of his girlfriend on the bed. Her head was thrown back as she moaned, her fingers feverishly fondling herself; she arched her back in bliss.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned. “Oh yeah, baby, right there, right there. That’s it, fuck my pussy raw. Fuck me raw! Oh fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming, I… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Niki let out a wail as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her petite frame convulsed as she dug her nails into Pale’s thigh, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Pale loudly grunted as he came soon after, squirting his hot cum inside Niki’s cave. He leaned back on his heels, panting hard. “Fuck, now I’m all sweaty.”

He climbed off the bed and slapped her rear. “Come on, let’s take a shower.”

Niki rolled her eyes and followed him into the bathroom. As grumpy as Pale was, she still loved him with every bit of her soul.


End file.
